


Queen, Country and Council

by ladygray99



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-16
Updated: 2011-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-21 11:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/224449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesley Wyndam-Pryce needs direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen, Country and Council

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of a 3 sentence fill prompt at bdsm_fandom prompted by scripps.  
> Prompt: Spike/Wes, enjoying taking orders.

Wesley Wyndam-Pryce was born and raised to take orders for the good of Queen, Country and Council. The need to have orders to follow had been hardwired into him.

Except now he's in America, he has some issues with the current Prime Minister and Council would just as soon see him dead. He still rather liked the Queen because she reminded him a bit of his grandmother.

That still leaves him drifting like a ship without a captain not sure how to live without direction until the moment Spike tells him to sit down and shut his pretty little mouth.


End file.
